We are investigating the biological effects of microwave radiation on the nuclear level. Mechanisms for possible functionally significant changes in biological molecules or molecular aggregates have been hypothesized. Investigations on the effects of microwave radiation on the influx of L-ascorbic acid into rabbit lens have shown no difference between irradiated and unirradiated lenses. Further, the influx is so small that it would be difficult to explain the early decrease in ascorbic acid in irradiated lenses as a function of transport. Preliminary results suggest that this decrease is preceded by other changes in the oxidation-reduction balance of the lens. We are now studying the effects on other related molecules. We are also investigating the effect of microwave radiation on the transport of dipolar molecules and ions in both lens and red blood cells. The in vitro red blood cell irradiation system developed allows both efflux and influx to be followed during and after irradiation. Bibliographic references: J.R. Rabinowitz and R.B. Olcerst, The Effect of Microwaves on the Transport of Ascorbic Acid in the Rabbit Lens, 23rd Annual Meeting of the Radiation Research Society, May, 1975.